When Hell Came
by Firefighter16
Summary: The date is September 11th, 2001. Alvin and Brittany have been married for 4 years now with 2 kids and a dog. Alvin works for the city as a firefighter and Brittany's a stay at home mom. But when America is attacked Alvin is called to action and his wife worries he may never come home again. Will their family be reunited or will they be separated forever. Rated m for language.
1. Just The Begining

The time was 5 AM and Brittany handed Alvin his coffee which he gladly accepted.

Alvin: Where would I be without you?

Brittany: Probably living at that firehouse everyday.

Alvin: Well I gotta get to work, and traffic in Manhatten's a bitch so I better get going.

Brittany:Okay dear. Wait.

He turned.

She grabbed his FDNY jacket and pulled him into a kiss. A deep pationate kiss.

Alvin: What did I do to deserve that?

Brittany: Just a taste of what's to come.

Alvin: Oooh, fireman likey.

She laughed as he kissed her neck in an embrace.

Brittany: Come on your gonna be late.

Alvin: That was the plan.

Brittany: Your such a bad boy. If you go and save some lives today, i'll reward you when you get home. How's that?

Alvin immitaded a robot.

Alvin: Life saving mode activated.

Brittany laughed again.

Brittany: You crack me up now go.

She gave him a small push.

Alvin: Alright babe.

He kissed her.

Alvin: See ya tomorrow morning.

Brittany: Stay safe.

Alvin left and got in his truck.

Alvin started the engine.

Then he pulled out. For some reason he had a bad feeling about the day, but he just brushed the thought aside.

Brittany: Kids get up!

She yelled as her son came wadeling down the hall half asleep.

Brittany: Ally come on lets go!

Ally: I'm coming, i'm getting dressed.

Her son sat at the table as she served him breakfast.

Brittany: Here you go Daniel.

Daniel: Thanks mom.

Alvin: I hate Manhatten.

He said his radio on a country station while listening to the talk radio.

Alvin: Thank god I only need to come out here every 2 days.

To his relief he arrived behind his firehouse 5 minutes early.

Alvin quicklie gathered his things and walked into the stations back door scanning his key card to get in.

He walked through the truck bay to the stairs to the bunk room.

After he placed his things he walked downstairs to the galley for some food.

Leuitenant: Hey, what's up Al?

Alvin: Nothin Greg what's up?

Greg: Nothing much, hey, Billy was looking for you.

Alvin: Where is he?

Greg: He just went out for a smoke.

Alvin got up.

Alvin: He's gonna give himself lung cancer.

Greg: Just don't say that to his face.

Then another firefighter walked into Alvin.

Firefighter: What's up Alvin?

Alvin: Nothin. How're you doing Howard?

Howard spoke with a British Accent since he was British.

Howard: Billy was...

Alvin: I know, Greg just told me.

Howard: Don't be a dick.

Alvin looked at him with a strange stare.

Alvin: You would think something was wrong if I wasn't a dick.

Alvin walked out front and saw Billy.

Alvin: You were lookin for me?

Billy: Yeah, I need your help with the truck.

Alvin: What's wrong with it?

Billy: Remember? The thermal imaging camera mount is jacked up. We were gonna fix it today.

Alvin: I'll go get the tools.

Alvin went to the rear section of the truck.

A bell rang.

PA: Ladder...

Alvin put the toolbox back and closed the compartment.

PA: Units for a 10-26 at 56, 34th street, apartment owner said everyone's out and there is smoke on the 5th floor. 10-75 on the box.

Alvin already had his jacket on and the truck was started with lights flashing.

Greg: Ladder 17 is 10-9 responding to the 10-75.

Alvin buckled himself into his SCBA and then fastened his seatbelt.

The trucks siren flashed a couple times and they turned onto the road as the siren started.

Alvin strapped his helmet on and put his mask on his regulator.

Alvin looked out the windsheild as the lights flashed on the buildings in the dark street.

He held on as they made a wide turn.

Cars were pulling out of their way.

Alvin saw the scene as they arrived he saw they were first on scene.

Greg: Ladder 1-7 arriving, there is a confirmed 10-77, on that 10-75.

Radio: 10-4, arriving at 06:50.

Alvin climbed off the truck and immediatly grabbed the water can from the first compartment and he also grabbed a CO2 Extinguisher.

Greg, Alvin and Howard climbed the stairs of the building with their masks on and breathing oxygen through their SCBA's.

Alvin noticed the smoke was getting thick.

Alvin: We're getting close.

Howard: Thanks captain obvious.

Alvin: Hey your blind as a bat.

Howard laughed.

Greg: Guys, stop jerking off, we got a fire to put out.

Alvin: Anything to piss off the engine.

Greg chuckled.

Greg: Here, apartment 5F.

Alvin opened the door as black smoke rushed out and a bright orange glow could be seen through the smoke.

Alvin pulled the pin on the extinguisher and walked across the room and doused the flames. Howard came up next with the water can and wet the counter down.

Greg started opening windows on the floor.

Then Engine 54 came up with their things.

Alvin: We got it guys.

Engine 54 groaned and started to check neighboring apartments.

30 minutes later they arrived back at the station, the time was now 7:20 AM.

Alvin jumped off the truck and hung his gear back onto the handle.

Greg: Who's hungry?

Alvin perked up.

Alvin: You cookin?

Greg: Yup should be ready in 5 minutes, call everyone to chow.


	2. 10-60

Alvin and the guys on his crew were eating breakfast.

Greg: When did that happen?

Billy: At the call. Ladder 4 got a new probie and he was running with his equipment. Then he trips and falls and drops the axe and his helmet fell off.

Alvin: That's the worst probie of the year there.

The time was now 8:00 AM.

*Scene transition*

Dispatcher: Boston Control to American 11 come in over.

Dispatcher 2: We haven't been able to contact America 11.

Dispatcher 3: Could be a possible hijacking, contact the airforce lets scramble some jets.

Dispatcher 2: Boston command to American 11 come in.

Radio: This is American 11 everything is okay. It's okay.

Dispatcher 2: American 11, we lost contact there what happened?

Radio: Went through a dark zone, everything is okay.

*Scene transition*

The time was now 8:20 AM

Brittany had walked back in the door from dropping the kids off at school.

She sat infront of the TV and flipped it on to watch the news.

She mostly just interested in the weather Brittany then got up to get herself some food.

She turned the radio on and started singing to herself.

As she cooked her eggs she was dancing and sining to the radio.

She wished Alvin were here cause she knew he loved to sneak up on her while she was doing this.

Alvin was standing outside the station smoking a cigarette with Greg.

Greg: How would your wife feel if she knew you were doing this?

Alvin looked at his cigarette.

Alvin: She'd probably kill me.

Greg: So would mine.

Greg: Nice day today eh?

Alvin: Oh yeah, my wife'll be enjoying the sun today.

Greg: My wife is the devil, she likes it dark.

Alvin: What did you do now?

Greg: Before I left she told me she hopes I die in a fire.

Alvin: Oooh, that's harsh.

Greg: Well I do love her either way and she loves me.

Alvin: No I love my wife and she loves me. If what you got is called love thet changed the meaning of the word.

Greg: Why do you gotta burst my bubble?

Alvin: Cause it's me.

Greg chuckled.

Greg: Typical, no explanation need because it's Alvin.

Alvin: Yup.

Just then came the horrid sound of a jet engine overhead.

Alvin and Greg looked up and saw a plane flying low over the city.

Alvin: Jeez asshole La Guardia's that way.

Then he saw it heading for the world trade center.

Greg: Move, move.

Then it slammed into the tower in a huge fireball.

Alvin: Holy shit!

Greg stared in shock.

Greg: Go get your gear go!

Alvin went back and jumped into his structural firefighting boots and pulled his bunker pants up.

As soon as he had his jacket on is when it happened.

PA: Ladder!...

The truck was already out of the station heading as fast as possible toward the world trade center

Radio: Manhatten this is Ladder 1-0, we got a 10-60 at the World Trade Center, I need every available ambulance and every peice of apparatus you can muster we got multiple casualties here!

Brittany stared at the television at the sight of smoke billowing from the North Tower.

Looking on in horror and dropped to her knees.

Alvins firehouse was only 15 blocks from the World Trade Center, she just knew that he would be going into that burning mess.

The truck pulled up at the base of the North Tower.

Alvin jumped off and looked up.

Little peices of debris pelted his face and his gear.

Alvin fixed his SCBA and grabbed the haligan and axe and followed Greg into the pits of hell.

As they walked into the lobby Alvin looked around and saw a man with fourth degree burns on his legs being carried by another firefighter.

He saw another woman in a wheelchair being pushed outside by a good sumeritan.

Alvin was walking to the stairwell and saw the elevator open and a man was on fire. He walked out, his skin melting off him like wax.

Alvin grabbed the man and with help from Greg and Howard started smuthering the flames on the man until Alvin grabbed an extinguisher off the wall and started spraying the man wildly.

He looked at the scorched man who was severely burned and in mass shock.

Greg: We got a job to do we did all we can for him.

Howard and Greg got up.

Alvin: Whoa guys, we can't just leave him.

Greg: Alvin, the medics will come through here soon.

It took everything Alvin had to walk away from the man who was badly in need of help.

They reached the stairwell and started making their way up the tower. There was no turning back now.

While going up the stairs he came across two civilians who were making their way down the stairs. The woman was missing a leg as her skin hung to the floor of where her leg once exsisted. She was being supported by a man who was covered in cuts and blood.

Alvin walked by them and kept moving trying to phase out all the gore around him, then he saw a woman on the floor dead with a huge chunk of her side ripped out and her intestines were spilling out and blood was everywhere.

He stepped over her remains and kept moving.

Greg: Okay, we're on the 46th floor.

Howard: Only 46 more floors to go.

Alvin: That high up? Holy shit.

Alvin was nearly out of breath.

Greg: I'm getting to old for this shit.

Alvin: We all are Greg. Your making me old as we speak now lets get up there so we can come back down.

Howard: Don't mention stairs again please.

Greg: Stairs...

Howard groaned.

Alvin: Stairs...

Howard: Shut up.

Greg and Alvin laughed.

Greg: We gotta keep a little humor from these... Stairs...

Howard: Shut up!

Greg and Alvin laughed again.

Then the building shook violently.

Alvin lost his footing and fell back down the stairs and his helmet fell off at the bottom.

Howard: Al! You okay?

Alvin looked around and picked up his helmet.

The time was 9:03 AM.

Greg: What the hell was that.


	3. Under Attack

Brittany watched in utter shock as the second plane slammed into the tower.

All her emotions came into play. Anger, Sadness. Then came the horrible realization that she may never see her husband, ever again.

She collapsed onto the sofa and held her hand over her mouth as the tears began to flow.

Brittany: Please be okay... Don't die on me.

She just wanted him to come home tomorrow morning.

Brittany went into the closet and grabbed a low band radio that Alvin had programed to Manhatten FDNY frequencies. She turned it on to onscene communications to hear people speaking ontop of eachother it was all garbled.

Brittany: Jesus christ it's worst than I thought.

Over all the scattered comms she thought she heard Alvin a couple times.

Radio: All units in the tower check in with the lobbu command post.

Brittany heard this and listened for Ladder 17.

Radio: Ladder 10 checking in.

Radio: Engine 10 checking in on the 80th floor.

Radio: Ladder 4 checking in on level 12.

Radio: Ladder 15 checking in on the 93rd floor.

Radio: Engine 54 is on the 50th floor.

Radio: Rescue 1 is on the ground floor.

Radio: Ladder 17...

Brittany's heart dropped.

Radio: ...is on the 48th floor.

She shut the radio off not wanting to hear anymore.

Collapsing on the floor she began to cry loudly.

Curling up in a ball with her chin on your shoulders she clenched her teeth with her red puffy eyes.

Brittany: Come home to me please!

She continued to ball her eyes out on the floor of their bedroom.

*Scene transition*

Alvin was in the rear of the pack going up the stairs. He saw the number 83 on the wall.

Alvin: Almost there.

Howard: Finally.

Greg: Now we go back down.

Howard: Will you shut up!?

Alvin: That's the easy part, just tuck and roll.

Greg: There's a problem with that you crack your head open.

Alvin knocked on his helmet.

Alvin: That's why I got this.

Greg chuckled.

The time was now 9:27 they were still unaware of the south tower getting hit.

Then they saw another company coming down the stairs with high rise packs.

Greg: Hey, you guys know what that shaking was?

Firefighter: Yeah, the south tower was hit by a plane. The lobby command post issued an evacuation.

Alvin: Holy shit. Two planes in an hour? That's no accident.

Firefighter: Yeah, your tellin me.

Howard: Let's get outta here.

Person: Help me!

Everyone turned their heads to the room straight at the top of the stairs.

Alvin sprung into action.

Greg: Al!

Then the stairs he was on cracked up and collapsed when Alvin was at the top.

Howard: Al, hold on we'll get you!

Alvin: No! Go, i'll find an alternate exit!

Alvin tossed Greg the axe.

Alvin: Take that i'll take this!

Greg and Howard wet down the stairs and Alvin looked back at the door with the job at hand.

The door was a wood door, so Alvin reared back readying his feet.

With one strong thrust Alvin kicked the door off the door latch.

An immediate orange glow made its presence as black smoke rolled into the stairwell.

Alvin quickly donned his mask and started to breath oxygen through the respirator, and he crept into the burning office area the heat hit him like a tsunami. He could feel his fur under his gear begining to singe slightly, but that feeling wasn't new to him.

As he felt through the smoke, he felt his gloved paw touch another chipmunk, he felt it's fur, looking for it's armpits but instead grabbed a breast.

Alvin: Female...

He grabbed her by her paws and pulled her up onto his shoulder.

He took off looking for another exit, he walked through the burning office area and saw an exit sign.

He followed and found another stairwell.

When Alvin went through the door the staircase was a bit unstable since the aircraft impact was made just a few floors above.

Alvin cautiously started moving down the stairs, but to no avail, the stairs plunged through send Alvin and the victim plumeting 6 stories down.

Alvin made impact with the floor and immense pain surged through his body.

Alvin: AHHHH!

He lost the victim and he looked up.

He grabbed his radio.

Alvin: Firefighter down! 10-66, mayday, mayday, Ladder 17, firefighter Seville!

Radio: Hold on buddy we're coming!

*Scene transition*

The radio hit the floor with a thundering thump.

Brittany couldn't believe what she just heard.

Radio: Al we're coming too you hold on!

Radio: Hurry! I can't move, I think I broke my leg!

*Flashback*

The date was June of 1997.

Alvin was walking down the street toward the firehouse.

When he saw the station with the ladder truck sitting in the bay, he looked on in amazement.

Greg: You must be Alvin.

Alvin watched the munk with the blue shirt walk up to him.

Alvin: Leuitenant?

Greg: Call me Greg.

Alvin: Okay Greg.

Greg: Come, i'll show you around.

Alvin dropped his gear next to the truck and followed.

After tour Alvin smiled and sat at the table.

Greg: Hey, Bill, what's up?

Billy: Nothing, just going to work on the truck.

Greg: Bill, this is Alvin. Our new probie.

Bill smiled and hopped out of the drivers seat.

Bill: Hi, i'm Bill, welcome to 17th Truck.

Alvin: Glad to be here.

Bill: Help me out with the truck. I'll show you where everything is.

Alvin followed Bill.

Soon after Alvin was starting to get a hang of everythig on the truck.

Then another man walked in.

Man: What up Bill?

Bill: Nothin much Howard.

Howard: This must be our new probie?

Alvin: Yup. Alvin.

He held his paw out.

Howard shook his paw.

Howard: This is just a first day, next shift'll get horrible.

Alvin: How so?

Bill: Since you're our probie now, you're now our bitch.

Alvin: Oh really?

Howard: You know how to cook?

Alvin: Somewhat my dad taught me some things.

Bill: Good. Cause your cooking breakfast.

Alvin: I thought you said next shift...

Bill: Who said we had to wait.

The two smiled and laughed as they walked off.

*Reality*

Alvin woke up to the sounds of his PASS alarm going off.

He looked around and looked at his watch.

It read 10:00 AM.

He suddenly felt the structure shake violently.

Radio: Al! You still there pal?!

Alvin grabbed his radio and spoke into it.

Alvin: Yeah...

He passed out again.


	4. Untold Stories

Chapter 4: Untold stories

*Flashback*

Alvin had now been working with the FDNY for 3 months now and it was approaching fall and calls were increasing.

Alvin walked into the building with Greg hold a set of Irons with Howard behind him holding a pike pole and water can.

Alvin: How much you wanna bet it's another furnace fire?

Greg: I'll take that bet.

They went into the basement and saw grey smoke slowly seeping into the room they were in.

Greg: Mask up.

Alvin donned his mask and began a right handed search.

He felt a couch cushion and thought it was odd that there was a sofa in the basement.

Then felt a fur covered arm.

Alvin got over the passed out chipmunk.

Alvin realized this chipmunk was female.

He gave the Irons to Greg and picked her up.

As he made his way out of the basement he heard her coughing but kept going despite this.

He got her outside and immediatly put his mask over her face to give her oxygen.

Alvin: Breath. Your safe, don't worry.

She grabbed the mask and held it there for a little while before removing the mask and looking into the eyes of her savior.

Female: Thank you.

Alvin: It's not a problem ma'am.

She coughed again as the Paramedics took over from him.

He went to back up but then she paniced and grabbed his arm.

Female: Please don't go.

Alvin thought for a minute.

Alvin: Alright.

He removed his helmet and set it down next to him.

Alvin: I'm here.

She looked at him as her fear began to subside.

Alvin: You okay ma'am?

Female: I think so.

He helped her up.

Her Auburn fur was so beautiful.

She wore a light pink collared shirt and a pink dress.

Female: Can I please know the name of my hero?

Alvin: My name is firefighter Seville.

Female: Don't you have a first name mister Seville?

She said this with a grin.

Alvin: Okay, Alvin Seville.

Female: Thank you for saving my life today. How can I repay you?

Alvin: No need, my services are free ma'am. Although you can tell me your name.

She smiled.

Female: My name is Brittany.

Alvin: What a lovely name.

She giggled.

*Reality*

Alvin could feel the debris coming down around him.

Alvin started dragging himself into a utility closet.

He closed the door and luckily the closet wasn't really damaged.

Radio: Rescue 1 officer to firefighter Seville, what floor are you on?

Alvin grabbed his radio and took his mask off to conserve what little air he had left.

Alvin looked around and looked out the door to see the number on the stair case that read 76.

Alvin: 76th floor.

Radio: Hold on buddy were on the 79th floor hang in there buddy!

Radio: Recieved, Rescue 1 is covering all 3 stairwells. Were on the 44th floor moving up as fast as we can.

Alvin put his head back and went into another flashback.

*Flashback.*

Alvin had Brittany in an embrace in the cleaning closet at the firehouse, they had been dating now for 2 months.

She had her arms around his neck and she was staring aimlessly into Alvin's honey golden eyes.

Brittany: I think I just fell in love with you.

Alvin was shocked to hear those words and his mouth went dry but he managed to let a smile out.

But after a little while of staring into her icy blue eyes he finally responded.

Alvin: I love you too my sweet innocent angel.

Brittany blushed and leaned in and kissed him very tenderly on the lips.

They both closed their eyes and fell limb against eachother.

Then a red flashing light began to flicker.

PA: Ladder...

PA: Units to a 10-24 on 5th street vehicle is engulfed in flames, there is an active gas spill according to NYPD.

Alvin: I gotta go babe.

He let go and she smiled.

Brittany: Go lend a helping hand to those people honey.

Alvin left the closet and went to put his gear on.

At the same time Brittany closed the closet door behind her as she came out.

The truck pulled out of the station with lights and sirens.

Alvin strapped on his SCBA as the truck bounced up and down as the truck flew down the street blaring lights and sirens.

When the truck pulled up Engine 54 was already on scene.

Alvin got off and the officer of Engine 54 grabbed him and looked at Howard.

Leuitenant: You two take up our other line and stop that gas from igniting.

Alvin and Howard walked toward Engine 54 and Howard grabbed the nozzel and Alvin took up the rear flaking the line out and stretching it out.

Alvin then backed Howard up and looked at the engine operator signaling with his finger and arm in a circular motion above his head meaning charge the line.

The operator nodded and pulled a switch on the pump panel as the hose expanded and tensed up.

Howard then opened the line as Alvin pushed the line forward helping Howard with the pressure.

*Reality*

Alvin was pushing against the door as the flmaes tried to push through.

Alvin yelled into his radio.

Alvin: Fucking help me this door won't take much longer!

Radio: Buddy we are 2 floors away from you! Hang on man!

Alvin pushed on the door trying to stay alive as long as possible.

*Flashback.*

Brittany kissed Alvin after the minister pronounced them husband and wife.

Alvin and her held hands and walked back into Alvins moms house.

Alvin: I got a surprise for you.

Brittany: What's that?

Alvin dragged her to the front door and opened it as Ladder 17 pulled up.

Alvin: You ever ride in a fire truck?

Brittany: No friggen way.

She smiled.

Alvin opened the back door and held her hand as she climbed in as he helped her.

Alvin climbed in himself then as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Alvin: Bill. Lets give her a show.

Bill nodded.

He put the truck in gear as Greg turned on the wail.

The truck raced down the quiet residential streets with lights flashing.

Brittany: So this is what it's like to respond to an emergency?

Alvin: Yeah, but normally i'd be strapping an air pack on and preping myself to go into a fire.

*Reality*

Brittany paced back and forth in the living room with the news on as CNN covered it extensively, she watched in horror as she watched people jump from the tower.

Brittany: My god...

Just as she thought it couldn't get any worst. It did.

She watched as the north tower crumbled apart and came down on itself.

Her heart sank deeper.

Brittany: Oh god I hope you got out.

Hours passed and still nothing.

Brittany waited for what seemed like years.

The kids walked in the door.

She clicked the TV off and put a fake smile on her face.

Brittany: How was school?

Ally: What's wrong mom?

Brittany: Nothing's wrong.

Ally: There's something wrong. I can tell by that fake smile.

She was to smart Brittany thought.

Brittany sighed and flipped the TV back on to the disaster on TV.

Ally was mortified.

Daniel: What's going on?

Ally: Nothing.

She hid him from the TV and led him into the kitchen as Brittany collapsed on the sofa as the fires at ground zero burned uncontrolably.

Hours continued to pass.

*Flasback*

Brittany paced back and fourth at the hospital as a 2 year old Ally sat in a seat.

A doctor came in and called her name.

Brittany: How is he?

Doctor: You can go in and see him if you want.

Brittany grabbed Ally's hand and led her to a hospital ward.

Alvin: Hey.

Brittany: Hey, how're you feeling?

Alvin: The doctors drugged me up i'm high as a kite.

Ally: Hey daddy.

Alvin: Hey there sweetheart.

2 hours earlier.

Alvin was climbing the steps of the world trade center.

Alvin: This new office really needs a new fire Alarm.

Greg: Your telling me. It's so faulty.

Greg opened the door and the two of them were thrown back by a flashover.

Alvin made impact with the wall as he was severely burned.

Greg: Al!

Alvin was knocked out.

Greg: Mayday! Firefighter down!

Greg dragged Alvin down the stairs.

*Reality*

Brittany looked out the window to see red flashing lights that suddenly stopped.

Curiosity struck her as she walked out onto the pourch it was an FDNY Battalion Chief. It looked like the local firehouses chief car, however in it was someone she recognized.

It was Greg and the District chief, as well as the local chief.

They walked toward her.

Brittany knew what this mean't.

Her eyes stung from crying so much but the tears began flowing again as she dropped to her knees.

District Chief: Mrs. Seville? Are you okay?

Brittany: How can he?

Greg: How can he what?

Brittany: How could Alvin leave me like this?

District chief: Ma'am?

Brittany: What?

District Chief: May we come in and talk to you for a second.

Brittany: I already know what this means!

Greg: Well...

She pushed past them and stood in the yard starring up at the stars.

Brittany: God damn you Alvin! How could you leave me like this!

The tears were flowing like mad right now.

Male: I'm not going anywhere!

She turned alarmingly at the chief car to see him as she jumped up in the air.

She sprinted up to him and threw herself into his arms hold him as tight as she could.

Alvin: I'm not going anywhere baby. I'm right here.

Her tears of sadness quickly became tears of happiness as he lifted her off her feet and she was still sniffling in his arms.

Brittany: I've never been happier in my life.

As she put a smile on her face.

THE END


End file.
